D.Va VS Bowser Jr.
D.Va VS Bowser Jr. is SSS42X2's 17th DBX and second of Season 2. It features D.Va of Overwatch and Bowser Jr. of the Mario franchise. Description Outside or inside the mech, these two are as dangerous as it gets, and now they face off! Who will win? Who will die? Interlude NO RULES! JUST BLOODSHED! DBX! Fight Intro (Cue Temple of Anubis - Overwatch) In a rocky field, Overwatch has captured all of the points, but they still didn't win the match, due to someone standing on the point. One of the members, D.Va, was sent to investigate on who this person was, and when she got there, it was... someone she and Overwatch had never seen before. It was Bowser's son, Bowser Jr. He was tapping his foot impatiently. Bowser Jr.: Where is he? I swear Papa said that something would happen if I stand here long enough, AND I'VE BEEN STANDING HERE FOR 2 HOURS! He then sighed until he saw that it was almost at 100%. He then heard someone behind him. D.Va was pointing her Light Gun at him. D.Va: Stand down, noob, and hand over the point! Bowser Jr. looked around, thinking she was talking to someone else. He then looked at here and simply nodded no. D.Va then got in her mech, ready to fight. D.Va: Then we'll do it the hard way. (Cut Music) Bowser Jr. turned around and simply slapped his face. Phase: Too Small for a Robo-Brawl! HERE WE GOOO! D.Va just went in and punched Bowser Jr. behind his back, sending him into the wall. He then came out in his Junior Clown Car, ready to fight. (Cue Wolverine's Theme - Marvel VS Capcom 3) Bowser Jr. moved up to D.Va and punched her mech with the boxing gloves, dealing a swift combo before sending her back with his side smash. He then fires three cannonballs at D.Va, but she dodges them and fires her Fusion Cannons, leaving little scratches on the Junior Clown Car. She then fires Micro Missiles, all of which lock onto Bowser Jr., but he breathes a stream of fire, melting the missiles before then can even connect. He then kicks it over to D.Va, where it exploded, leaving D.Va's sights to nothing. She couldn't see a 'M' placed on her mech, which caused it to explode, turning the mech into ashes. Bowser Jr. then comes out of the smoke, spinning his Magical Paintbrush with one hand, sending out enemies to take D.Va out. D.Va fires her Light Gun and takes them all down with just a couple of shots. Bowser Jr. then turns into Shadow Mario and uppercuts her, then smacking her around with the paintbrush before punching her back. D.Va then calls another mech, while Bowser Jr. does the same with the Junior Clown Car. (Cut Music) D.Va: I get the feeling that you're not taking me seriously! Bowser Jr. then laughed. Bowser Jr.: I'm not! D.Va then started to turn red in anger, no one was going to mock her and get away with it. She just rushed in, going in for the kill. (Cue Metal Sonic - Sonic Forces) The mech jumped in the air, raining down missiles and bullets onto Bowser Jr., who felt every last ounce of pain. She then ejected herself and shot him multiple times with the Light Gun, before using her ultimate ability: Self-Destruct. She then jumps out of her mech and kicks it over to a weary Bowser Jr. D.Va: Nerf this! The mech exploded as D.Va looked on in pure confidence. D.Va: D.Va: 1, bad guy: 0. But before she could celebrate, she saw Bowser Jr., alive and well, with no damage toward the explosion, leaving her in shock. Bowser Jr.: Oh, now, you're done. He then spat a flame, sending D.Va upward, then he left explosive Mechakoopas on the floor, and the detonated when the former professional gamer landed. Bowser Jr. then hit her with his hammer, sending her into the sky, and D.Va land onto Junior's shell, and as he spun around, D.Va's blood started pouring out everywhere. He then turned her to stone with his magic skills, then unleashed a Sonic Roar!, and the sound wave was so fierce, D.Va 's body toppled over and broke, leaving D.Va a lifeless statue (literally). He then finished capturing the point. (Cut Music) Meanwhile... Overwatch was worried about where D.Va was. She was gone for about 30 minutes before they heard one single word: Defeat. (Cue Victory! - Overwatch) They all saw the Play of the Game went to Bowser Jr., but they didn't know who he was and why he got it. They all saw D.Va getting turned to stone and her toppling over due to Junior's Sonic Roar. DBX! Category:DBXs by 2 Different Series Category:DBXs by 2 Different Companies Category:What-If? Themed DBX Fights Category:Video Game Only Themed DBX Fights Category:Technology themed DBXs Category:'Hero VS Villain' themed DBX Fights Category:Antagonist VS Protagonist Category:Battle of the Genders Themed DBXs Category:'Human vs Animal' themed DBX Fights Category:What-If? DBXs Category:SanicSpeedStyle42x (SSS42X2) Category:Boys Vs. Girls Themed DBXs Category:Completed DBX FIghts Category:DBXs with Music